1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly structure, and more particularly to an assembly structure suitable for being bent several times during the assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a flexible circuit board connected to a conventional liquid crystal panel, the lead wires of the flexible circuit board are overlapped to electrically connect to the lead wires or contacts of the liquid crystal panel with respect to a side edge thereof, wherein the distributed lead wires of the flexible circuit board are perpendicular to the side edge of the liquid crystal panel. However, because the flexible circuit board must be bent several times during the assembly process of the liquid crystal panel, lead wires of the flexible circuit board may break.
Thus, it is essential to enhance the strength of the lead wires of the flexible circuit board by a more suitable distribution.